Shark Tale
Shark Tale is a UK VHS/DVD release by DreamWorks Home Entertainment on 7th February 2005. Description Cast * Will Smith as Oscar, an underachieving bluestreak cleaner wrasse worker in the Whale Wash of Reef City who wants to be rich, but his schemes always fail and he ends up owing five thousand clams to his boss. * Robert De Niro as Don Edward Lino, a great white shark and leader of a mob of criminally-inclined great white sharks, who wants his two sons to take over his business and run it together, but becomes infuriated when Oscar gets in the way following one of his sons' death. James Gandolfini was originally set to voice the character, but had to drop out. * Renée Zellweger as Angie, Oscar's angelfish best friend and co-worker, who harbors a secret unrequited love for him. * Jack Black as Lenny Lino, Don Lino's youngest son, who is a vegetarian. * Angelina Jolie as Lola, a seductive female gold-digger Siamese Fighting Fish whom Oscar develops a romantic interest in. * Martin Scorsese as Sykes, the pufferfish owner of the Whale Wash and a loan shark to whom Oscar owes five thousand clams. He once worked with Don Lino, but was thrown out and called in his debts to pay off the gangster. * Ziggy Marley and Doug E. Doug as Ernie and Bernie, two Jamaican jellyfish and Sykes' enforcers, who enjoy jabbing Oscar with their vicious stingers when he is in trouble with their boss. * Michael Imperioli as Frankie Lino, Lenny's older brother and Don Lino's eldest and more savage son, who shares embarrassment of Lenny's vegetarian tendencies with his father. * Vincent Pastore as Luca, Don Lino's green octopus "left-hand, right-hand man", with a tendency to state the obvious much to Lino's annoyance. He might be inspired by Luca Brasi from The Godfather. * Peter Falk as Don Ira Feinberg, an elderly leopard shark and leader of a mob of criminally-inclined leopard sharks, who is a friend of Don Lino performing karaoke (badly) at the sharks' headquarters. * Katie Couric as Katie Current, the local reporter of Southside Reef in the U.S. release. At the time, Katie Couric co-hosted Today in America. In the Australian release, then local Today co-host Tracy Grimshaw dubbed the lines. Fiona Phillips of the UK's GMTV performed the voice for the British release of the film. Cristina Parodi of Italy's Verissimo provided the Italian version of the character. * David P. Smith as Crazy Joe, a deranged hermit crab who is Oscar's other friend. He normally lives in a dumpster near the Whale Wash. * Bobb'e J. Thompson as Shortie #1 (voice) * Phil LaMarr as Prawn Shop Owner (voice) * Jenifer Lewis as Motown Turtle (voice) Credits Trailers and info Opening * COMING SOON TO CINEMAS * A Wallace and Gromit Sneak Peek * Madagascar * COMING SOON TO OWN ON VIDEO AND DVD * Barbie Fairytopia Coming to DVD and Video Spring 2005 Closing * FACT piracy warning (Long Version) Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Shark Tale Category:2005 VHS Releases Category:2005 DVD Releases Category:Dreamworks Home Entertainment Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:Children's DVDs by Universal